This invention relates generally to refrigerated coolers of the type known as glass door merchandisers and particularly to a merchandiser having a curved end panel construction.
Merchandisers of the type under consideration are usually found in supermarket express lane checkout aisles, hotel lobby stores, health clubs and similar locations. In addition to being convenient and accessible and providing maximum interior storage space it is important that they be eye-appealing to the customer in exterior appearance. Since the utilitarian requirements and cost effectiveness are important considerations, merchandisers tend to be rectangular blocks, having an essentially flat glass door at the front and sometimes at the rear, flat ends and a flat top. The flat end appearance is a reflection of the interior space and it is desirable in some instances to provide an alternative which is attractive yet preserves the utilitarian aspects of the interior space. Vending machines are known such as U.S. Pat. No. D294,716 which have rounded front panels and U.S. Pat. Nos. D294,718 and D318,071 which have combined rounded front panels and side panels. Vending cabinets and beverage dispensers, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. D121,761 and D300,595, respectively, are also known which have rounded ends but these ends are virtually semi-circular and, structurally, the exterior appearance reflects the interior space.
The present invention utilizes a panel construction which permits the provision of rounded ends on a merchandiser in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.